UV radiation curable paint compositions are applied to a substrate through spraying, screen printing, dipping or brushing for the protection or decoration of the substrate. In the usual application, a substrate such as metal, glass, or plastic is coated with the paint composition and then UV light is introduced to complete the curing process. The UV curable paint compositions offer many advantages over typical heat curable compositions.
Heat curable compositions require the use of organic solvents that contain a significant amount of volatile organic compounds (VOCs). These VOCs escape into the atmosphere while the heat curable composition dries. Such solvent based systems are undesirable because of the hazards and expenses associated with VOCs. The hazards include water and air pollution and the expenses include the cost of complying with strict government regulation on solvent emission levels. In contrast, UV curable compositions contain reactive monomers instead of solvents; thus eliminating the detrimental effects of the VOCs.
Although, the use of heat curable compositions raises environmental concerns, other disadvantages exist with their use as well. Heat curable compositions suffer from slow cure times which lead to decreased productivity. These compositions require high energy for curing due to energy loss as well as the energy required to heat the substrate. Additionally, many heat curable compositions yield poor film properties that result in decreased value of the end product.
Although UV curable compositions exhibit superior properties and performance over their heat curable counterparts, UV curable compositions themselves suffer from certain disadvantages. Generally, UV compositions have high molecular weights and a substantial degree of cross linkage due to the highly reactive nature of the composition. As a result, many of these compositions suffer from low durability and resin shrinkage. With the use of many such compositions, an inordinately high amount of UV light is required to cure. New formulations that lessen these problems typically suffer from diminished abrasion, chemical, and scratch resistance as well as low thermal stability and adhesion.
An additional disadvantage of typical UV compositions is their lack of stability which results in dispersion. With some compositions, suspended solids fall out of solution after a period of one to two days. Dispersion adversely affects the gloss and clarity of the finished product. To combat this problem, new compositions have been formulated with higher viscosities which often lessen the flowability of the composition. These viscous formulations rule out spray application and provide for an unsuitably high dipping thickness.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide environmentally safe UV curable paint compositions which exhibit improved appearance, weatherability, corrosion resistance and workability. Additionally, there is a need to provide a method of applying an improved composition which furthers the goal of improved performance.